


eye to eye

by blueberrykurt



Category: Black Mirror: Bandersnatch (2018)
Genre: F/M, First Time, Fluff, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-08
Updated: 2019-01-08
Packaged: 2019-10-06 13:27:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,841
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17346053
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blueberrykurt/pseuds/blueberrykurt
Summary: You find Stefan stressing over the game, again. You decide to help him, leading to your first time together.





	eye to eye

**Author's Note:**

> First time writing Bandersnatch. I posted this on my tumblr, also: http://alexs-ummers.tumblr.com/  
> If you have a request, send it there!  
> Feedback is always appreciated.

Stefan couldn’t seem to figure out what was wrong with the game this time. He didn’t stop working till he fixed certain bugs, only taking breaks when someone coaxed him out of his room. That person usually ended up being you. You knew when Stefan needed to be brought back to reality. The signs were always there, you just had to look for them.

Stefan’s dad let you into the house, telling you something about how he’d be leaving for the night, that he was worried about Stefan. You nodded at his words. Everyone seemed to be worried about Stefan since he’s been coding his game. Of course, his mental state has never been good, but the way he closes himself off to the world was worrisome, but he knows you care, knows you’d always be there to pull him out.

You walked up to his room, pushing the door open. You saw Stefan sitting hunched over in his office chair, eyes glued to the screen, but your attention was pulled away from him to the papers branching all over the walls. “Stefan?” You called out to him, but he didn’t hear you. He was caught up in the game again and all of its mistakes.

The computer screen turns black just as he presses the run button. “Fuck!” His fist hits his desk before his hands go into his hair, threading his fingers through it from the stress. You rarely saw Stefan angry, sure, he got frustrated, but looking around his room, looking at his figure, you knew he needed you.

“Stefan.” You say again, finally catching his attention. His name is gentle on your lips, a look of worry on your face as you approach him. Your hands easily slide over his shoulders, wrapping around him. Physical affection was never easy for Stefan, but now it seemed to be the only rock in his life, you have been the only constant. The only person he trusted completely, he’d give his life for you. He doesn’t say a word, melting into your touch. The tension leaves his body as soon as you touch him.

A sigh leaves his lips, eyes shut tight. He tries to drop the stress, forget about the game, but it’s near impossible, even with you here.

You move your arms from around his shoulders, moving to stand in front of him. That’s when you get a real look at him. The bags under his eyes are worse than ever before, his skin pale. He looks so tired. You bring a hand up to touch his cheek; a loving action that makes him lean into your touch. You don’t ask when the last time he’s slept is, he probably doesn’t even know. “Come on, let’s get you to bed.” You tell him, grabbing onto one of his hands, but he shakes his head. His hand leaves yours. A look of hurt crosses your features, but you wipe it off. “You need to sleep.”

He shakes his head again, not making eye contact with you. “I need to finish this, I’m so close. I can feel it.” You’re standing in the way of him and his computer, shaking your head. He can do it in the morning, when he’s had rest, after he’s eaten.

He refuses to look at you. Stefan knows as soon as he meets your eyes, he’ll crack. He doesn’t want a distraction, not tonight. He has no choice, though when you place a hand on his chin, tilting his face up to look at you. “You have to let me help.” You tell him, leaning your head down to rest your forehead against his.

He nods, hands shakily coming up to pull you on top of his lap. You easily straddle him on the chair, fingers threading in his hair as his head nuzzles its way into your neck. You smooth his hair and he relishes in the feeling of having you back against him, comforting him. “Thank you.” He whispers into your neck.

You pull away from him, wanting to look at his face again. “Of course, Stefan.” You tell him, honestly. You would do anything for him, anything he asked. You press a gentle kiss to his lips, his fingers on your hips gripping just a little tighter because despite how many times you kiss him, it still makes him nervous and overly excited.

You pull away from the kiss just an inch to talk, “Let me take care of you.” You mumble, fingers tangling in his curly hair. He nods his head, feeling lightheaded from your words. The two of you have never gone further than making out, but Stefan doesn’t have time to worry about it as your lips trail down his neck. He so easily melts into your touch.

You kiss his neck for a moment, kissing and biting, taking your time. Stefan grows hard underneath you, his thoughts are consumed by you. You test the waters, rolling your hips to feel more of him. A groan falls from his lips without warning, fingers digging into your hips. “Ah- Sorry.” He apologizes, cheeks flushed from your actions.

You shake your head, a small smile playing on your lips. “It’s okay.” You tell him, fingers sliding down over his chest to the hem of his shirt. “Can I?”

He nods, eager to get back to kissing you, eager to feel you close. You pull the shirt over his head, tossing it somewhere in the room. Your hands fall back against his chest. Stefan pulls you back in for a kiss, his hands finally moving from your hips to slide under your shirt. They slide over the warm skin of your sides, he pulls away from the kiss to push the shirt up over your head. He takes in your form, eyes wide, he’s never seen you like this before. His hands move up your sides, feeling the soft flesh of your breasts. His hands are gentle, he gauges your reaction with every touch. Stefan grips your hips again, bringing your chest flush with his as he kisses you again, not able to get enough. You’re a wonderful distraction.

Your hips roll against his again, his clothed hard-on pressing against you. It brushes against you in just the right way, making you let out a shaky breath as your hands grip his shoulders. Stefan pulls away from the kiss to breathe, pressing his head back into your neck. He lets his hands pull your hips towards his, feeling the heat radiate off of you.

Fingers press roughly against your hips as Stefan continues dragging you over his lap, both of you let out small sounds of pleasure. After a few more rolls of your hips, he knows he needs to be inside you. He wants to feel you around him. You look at him, eyebrows raised as he stops moving his hips back against yours. His eyes are dilated and his skin is flushed pink, a beautiful sight. “I-” He clears his throat, suddenly growing shy, avoiding your eyes. “I want you.“ The words make your chest tighten, of course you knew where this was going, but Stefan saying it out loud makes you feel dizzy. 

You nod your head, not knowing if you could trust yourself to speak. You move off from his lap, shaky fingers slowly pulling down your pants, his eyes watching you, mouth agape. He pulls himself from his trance, his own nervous fingers sliding his pants down his legs. You both try not to stare, taking small glances instead as you take your place back on his lap. 

Stefan’s hands grip your hips again, his eyes falling closed as you press another kiss against his lips. You roll your hips again, feeling his cock brush up against you. You let out a shuddering breath, reaching a hand down between you to grab him in your hand, spreading his pre-cum over his length. He lets his eyes fall closed at the feeling, his head falling back against the chair when he feels you start to sink down. "Ah, ah, fuck, Y/N.” He lets out. The feeling is new, your warm around him and he feels like he could fall over the edge any minute. 

Eventually you sink all the way down onto him, gripping his shoulders as you start to move up and down slowly. He fills you up completely, the feeling making a moan fall from your lips. The sound makes his fingers grip your hips even harder. “You… You feel so good, Stefan.” Your voice is low, wavering from the feelings he’s giving you. 

Stefan doesn’t think he can last much longer, not with the way you feel around him. Your pace is picking up, fingers digging into his shoulders. He presses a kiss to your lips, letting his hands run along your exposed skin like it’s the last chance he’ll have. He will imprint this into his memory, never forgetting the feeling or the sounds you make. “I’m-I’m close.” He tells you, eyes squeezing shut. You nod at his words, your hips moving even faster as his hands guide you. 

His face presses back into your neck, the feeling the pit in his stomach building along with yours. He presses against the spot inside you perfectly each time. His name falls from your lips like a mantra. The sounds you make push him over the edge as he pushes up into you, finally letting go as he releases into you with a groan into your neck. Your nails dig into the flesh of his shoulders as you let go with him, head leaning against his, a shaky breath escaping your lips. 

The two of you don’t move for a minute, clinging onto each other’s warm bodies. You eventually move off him, finding a discarded shirt to clean yourselves up with. He slides on his discarded pants as you get into one of his shirts. You grab his hands, pulling him towards you. Your arms wrap around his body, your head burying in his chest. “Let’s get you to bed, hm?” You muse, pulling him towards his bed, easily sliding into the warm confines of his blankets. He lays down beside you, pulling you into his body. 

He buries his face into your hair, taking a deep breath. “Thank you.” The words are quiet, but you can still hear him. Your eyes are falling closed, ready to fall asleep in his arms. 

“For what?” You ask, sleep already sneaking into your voice. 

“For pulling me out, for distracting me. You’re always there, right when I need you. You always know what to do.” He tells you, his own voice getting sleepy. He realizes it’s been far too long since he’s had a good nights rest, he’s thankful you’re here to help him drift off into his sleep. 

“I’ll always be here. I love you, Stefan.” You sigh, snuggling farther into the covers, sleep overtaking your body, along with Stefan’s. All is right, for now.  


End file.
